This invention relates to the field of miniature diaphragm valves. More specifically this invention relates to the use of diaphragm valves having a plunger to direct the diaphragm into valve ports to control fluid flow. More specifically this invention relates the use of miniature diaphragm valves for high-pressure low energy applications.
Miniature valves for low pressures are known in the art. Such valves have utilized flexible diaphragms with plungers to seal communication from inlet and outlet ports in the valves. Holterman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,487 shows one such diaphragm valve, Kloehn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,165 shows another valve assembly having an adjusting diaphragm means.
Such diaphragm valves have utilized a plunger as a means for engaging a valve seat between inlet and output ports. The low-pressure application of these valves has not required a focus on the plunger dimension in relation to the diaphragm and fluid inlet port. Prior diaphragm valves required a spring or other biasing means to hold the valve closed. Opening the valve generally required the deflection of the diaphragm by a radial compression or physical connection to the plunger during retraction of the plunger.
Prior diaphragms valves have utilize a solenoid for operation of opening and closing the valve. Such valves generally bias the diaphragm to close the valve and require the utilization of energy for holding the valve open. Such biasing means can, of course, be reversed requiring energy to hold the valve closed.
The prior art has not address the need for a high pressure, low energy diaphragm valve capable of multiple repetitions of valve cycles.